Brother, Do You See Me?
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You were ready to give me up."


**A/N: This is my first ever ThunderCats fic, so I'd prefer critique over flames, but I'm definitely open to all feedback.**

**Based on "New Alliances". Haven't seen, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother, Do You See Me?<strong>

"You were ready to give me up."

"Like you gave me up when we were cubs? You kicked me into a hole, Tygra, and didn't-"

"I came back for you." The words came out as a snarl; his lips curled back to reveal the razor-sharp fangs that hid beneath. "You couldn't come back for me after I was _stabbed and dying_."

Lion-O gave his own growl. "You aren't my brother anyways." His pristine cerulean eyes narrowed at his striped brethren. "I shouldn't have to come back for you. Take care of yourself, mutt."

"Yeah, runt?" he challenged, throwing back his own insult. "Does it make you feel better that you held my life in your hands, even if just for a second?" He stepped forward so they were face-to-face, threats screaming in their eyes while claws were ready to be used; Tygra couldn't remember when he'd ever been so _angry_. "Because as much as I hate you right now, I would _never _do that to you."

"So if Cheetara loved me instead and you were faced with my choice-"

"You need to get past _Cheetara_." He pushed a paw into his brother's chest, grabbing at his tunic and pulling him closer with a fierce snarl. "This isn't about her. It's about the decisions _you_ make whenever _she's_ involved in something. It's because your emotions _control _you."

Lion-O pushed Tygra away in one swift, violent motion. He even began to reach for the Sword of Omens, fingering the hilt, questioning if it should be drawn to deal with the problem that was his brother. "It's because you've always pushed me around!"

"It's because you've always had what I wanted!"

Faltering, Lion-O let his paw fall from the hilt, the sword still lingering in the back of his mind. "But you have her-"

"She's the most important thing in my life today, but when we were cubs, I only ever wanted to be you, Lion-O. With your family and your life. And when I was young, I was fighting to be you." His eyes remained narrowed and furious. His claws were ready to strike, every muscle in his body tensed. "I fought to have a chance at being Lord of the ThunderCats, but you got it by default. You made my childhood a waste, and now that I finally have one thing, one single simple thing, to be happy about, you're mad because you didn't get your way."

Lion-O didn't speak for a long moment, but his paw did draw nearer to the sword, even if only for a heartbeat. "You always pushed me around."

"I was trying to be your brother. I wanted to take care of you. Whether you accept that explanation or not is up to you, but it's the truth." Tygra's voice was hard as stone; his dark eyes glowed angrily and honestly. "I only wanted to be your brother, Lion-O."

"So you could be Lord of the ThunderCats."

"So I could have a family."

He picked up his dignity again and went back on offense. "And you think just because we were raised together means I should leave a few liberated lizards behind and quit fighting to save you?" Venom filled the air, the tension so thick it was almost smothering them. "You should be able to take care of yourself, Tygra."

"I thought you'd at least have the heart to save your kin."

"We share no blood," spat the maned king.

"But we do share a father." Tygra stepped back, knowing when to give up. Sometimes Lion-O's thick skull kept him from seeing the obvious truths. "And he wouldn't approve of you sacrificing me for a few lizards. And it seems that Cheetara doesn't approve either."

It felt like he'd just been sliced up inside, heart sinking to his stomach with guilt. His father wouldn't approve. Cheetara didn't approve. And he'd lost the right to call Tygra "brother".

"Let me know when you think I'm more important than a few of the enemy's warriors, _brother_." Tygra retreated to the ThunderTank where the kits' music rose into the air and a warm fire blazed. He knew they accepted him, and that thought alone would convince him to endure and survive.

Besides, he had Cheetara to live for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
